


Teenage Father

by Gemini_00



Series: Batfamily Shorts [33]
Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alfred Pennyworth Point of View, Bat Family, Bat Family Feels, Batfamily, F/M, Family Bonding, Smol Bruce Wayne, Young Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_00/pseuds/Gemini_00
Summary: Bruce Wayne has been de-aged to a sixteen year old. Alfred feels nostalgic. The kids are parenting their dad. And Selina is not amused.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We hit 15k on the Red Hood Fan Series

Alfred watched Miss Selina Kyle strut around the Batmobile when she got in from a case involving Hugo Strange. As far as Alfred heard, something went seriously wrong. He and Miss Barbara were setting up the med bay while Master Dick went to fetch Doctor Thompkins for whatever it was that led Master Bruce to crumple as he did.

 

“I’m not sure if we will need her,” Miss Selina frowned at him. Alfred furrowed his brow as she opened up the door to reveal a youngman between Master Tim and Master Jason’s age. It was a young man that Alfred knew very well. The same boy that had to be kicked out of multiple schools for fighting and/or drinking despite knowing better, despite that genius IQ.

 

“My word,” Alfred frowned, “I believe I should call a Miss Zatanna.”

 

He turned towards the young redhead in the wheelchair. She’d be able to contact them faster than he. But unfortunately, Miss Barbara appeared to be in shock. Well, that’s fine. Alfred can work the computer too. Though he should probably bring in the family… They will want to see this.

  
  


 

“God, Brucie was such a jerk at this age,” Miss Kane frowned. Her wig and mask were off leaving her natural red hair to show and a face of pale makeup. The unconscious master was currently knocked out as Doctor Thompkins explained but appeared physically well and healthy for a sixteen year old boy. Mentally, they were waiting for him to wake up.

 

“I always thought Bruce was huge,” Master Jason frowned. The sixteen year old Bruce Wayne wasn’t small, he was taller and broad but unskilled. He did consist of the same build that adult Bruce had. He seemed to be going through puberty with a little bit of baby fat. He looked more like master Damian now than in his adult form.

 

“Even father had to grow at one point, Todd,” Master Damian snapped at his brother which earned a glare from the butler that silenced him.

 

“I didn’t think this family could get weirder,” Master Duke frowned.

 

“Z is on her way,” Master Richard walked back in after being on the phone with the magic user.

 

They all silenced at the sound of Master Bruce stirred in his sleep. The boy was waking, and the unanswered questions went through their heads; does he know? How much of his memory is there? 

 

Alfred made sure to be the first one by the bed. If Master Bruce were to wake up with his sixteen year old mindset and memories then the old butler would be the best choice. Which seemed to be the case when the boy’s eyes flew open, at first confused but then frightened. The children watched from behind the butler with worry and concern while Miss Selina attempted to remain calm and collected.

 

“Master Bruce,” Alfred sternly yet calmly placed a hand on his shoulder, “Calm down. We need to know what you last remember?”

 

“Alfred,” Master Bruce shrieked, “Where are we? Who are they?”

 

“Well, that answers that question,” Master Jason sighed but was flicked in the ear by his sister whom scolded him.

 

“Why are you so old?” Bruce yelled. Alfred raised an eyebrow in response with an unimpressed look across his face. It caused the teen to go into a deep red.

 

“Hey, Alfie isn’t old. He’s just aging gently!” Miss Stephanie attempted to cut in. Alfred can appreciate the girl’s efforts. What a doll she can be at times.

 

“Thank you Miss Stephanie,” He deadpanned as Mistress Barbara rolled her eyes.

 

“Master Bruce,” Alfred began, “This may be confusing for you but what you think you know now is not actually now. It appears your memory has been altered like your physical state. What once was an adult is now a sixteen year old. Do you understand?”

 

“So did I travel into the future or do i have amnesia?” Bruce frowned. He was a smart boy that always put logic before panic. It did not surprise Alfred that the sixteen year old came to these conclusions.

 

“I prefer the term age regression,” Alfred smiled. He gestured for the tablet in Master Timothy’s hand. The true teenager handed it over to the butler so Alfred could search Bruce Wayne where a recent image of him showed from a gala nearly three week ago.

 

“This is you now,” He gave it to the boy on the bed, “and this is Batman’s cave. Your cave.”

 

“Batman?” He asked before looking at the new technology. The bright boy figured it out fairly fast how to search. The Gotham vigilante was the first thing to pop up, his eyes widened but he didn’t seem nearly as surprised as one would think. Bruce Wayne was always meant to be the Dark Knight of this city. He’d wanted to since he first learned how to brawl and protect others.

 

“I do this?” He asked.

 

“Since I can remember,” Master Tim spoke up. The attention turned back to the family at hand, half of them in their capes while the others were woken from their rest.

 

Master Bruce clearly didn’t seem to connect this, he can be dense at times, “Who are they?”

 

“Your family, Master Bruce,” Alfred grinned.

 

“So I guess we skipped that whole protection talk,” Bruce gulped.

 

Oh good lord.

 

Alfred will certainly demand a vacation as soon as this is resolved.


	2. Part Two

Master Bruce seemed quite taken with the young Zatanna, unfortunately for him, the women in this life were not quite as charmed by him as the world outside of the cave.

 

“So we know eachother,”Master  Bruce grinned, “How exactly? If you don’t mind me asking, I can’t see myself not-”

 

“Stop talking,” Zatanna ordered. She stood infront of him, muttering words no one can comprehend. A hand was placed on each side of his head.

 

“Okay. I get it. Not interested. Hey, did you know I’m a billionaire?”Master Bruce informed her quite flirtatiously. Oh my, are Miss Kyle’s claws coming out? But no need to fret, Master Richard took care of it with a swift crack to the back of the head

 

“Ow, you’re grounded,” Master Bruce pouted.

 

“So how do we fix him?” Master Jason asked Zatanna,”He’s even more annoying than Dick. And no one thought that was possible.”

 

This earned the boy a glare from both his elder brother and currently teenage father. Yet Master Jason just gave them the mischievous grin that warmed hearts more than anything. Boys will be boys, Alfred presumed. So long as his boys were raised proper and respectable.

 

Which Master Bruce was doing his very best not to be.

 

“It’s temporary. Three days at the most,” Zatanna explained to the family, “the magic is tricky but not harmful. Best to let it run its course.”

 

“Thanks Z,” Master Richard smiled, but it was stretched.She nodded a bit before walking off into the zeta beam.

 

“Think she likes me?” Master Bruce asked the children. Alfred sighed. Seemed Master Bruce was at large in his playboy days. It wasn’t always an act. Truly, Alfred blamed the posh elite and bratty school boys. 

 

“I think she thought you were engaged,” Miss Kyle hissed nearly. She unzipped her suit enough to reveal the ring she wore around her neck during patrol

 

“But I’m supposed to marry Silver!” Yes, at this age Master Bruce was certainly charmed by the elite girl. She was a very good match for Alfred’s boy if only she could keep up with the night life.

 

“You tried,” Selina purred.

 

“Truly father,” Master Damian interjected in what he hoped to be helpful, “It is unlike you to attempt what you call flirting with your comrades. Villainess are more of your forte. Hopefully Zatanna forgives you while you are at a less than adequate state.”

 

“What do you mean less than adequate-” Master Bruce began to roar. Alfred would have none of that. His pseudo grandson will not be berated for attempting to help even if it is slightly offensive.

 

“Watch your tone, Master Bruce,” Alfred warned, “Mind you that we are all experiencing something new. Your children are only attempting to help you.”

 

Bruce shook his head before staring back at Miss Selina, “So if you and I are together then that means that-” He nodded towards the children. Her eyes widened nearly comically.

 

“God no,” She shook her head, “All yours. All yours. You found them. You kept them. Well, except for Damian.”

 

“Wait, I kept them? They’re adopted? Batman adopted a bunch of children,” Master Bruce stared at them all. Each child had was sizing him up like they were on the playground.

 

Master Jason, even more helpful than his younger brother cut in, “It’s not your fault. We sorta came up like the plague. Except for me, you basically kidnapped me off the streets.”

 

“I kidnapped you?!?” Master Bruce stared at Alfred in astonishment. Thinking back to the first time Master Jason arrived at his door saying  ‘Batman kidnapped me’, he assumed in some ways that their convincing of the boy to stay with them was unorthodox.

 

“Jason!” Mistress Barbara scowled.

 

“You didn’t kidnap him father,” Master Damian assured his father.

 

“Well….” Master Richard looked up thoughtfully.

 

“Grayson! Do not fill father’s head with nonsense. He is delicate right now,” Master Damian walks infront of his father with crossed arms and a strict look. Yes, Maser Damian is very defensive of his parents… even his mother.

 

Master Bruce doesn’t even react to delicate part, mostly focused on the child in front of him before looking at Alfred, “I made this one, didn’t I?”

 

“He most certainly inherited your tenor, did he not?” Alfred grinned, “I believe they all did.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may or may not have another part. I'm just going to add as I go for when I get ideas for this story. Sorry if certain characters were not included that you wish to see. If you have ideas or small plots that could occur for this silly story then share


	3. Chapter 3

“I just can’t believe that Brucie Wayne is actually kinda hot as a kid,” Miss Stephanie announced in what she thought was whispering. The young man next to her certainly did not think so, “Unlike you babe who is definitely hot.”

 

“I wish I could enjoy that burn on the replacement but it makes me want to vomit,” Master Jason grimaced. Master Bruce did not seem to bothered by it as he flipped through that Bat Computer on the tabloid regarding both the Bat Family and the Wayne family. This included the original arrival of said cape crusader to adopting a young Dick Grayson to a bank robbery prevented by the Bat. Of course the family prevented the showing of young Master Jason’s death and other great tragedies in order to prevent overwhelming the young genius.

 

“Why the hell do I adopt so many kids?” Master Bruce whispered, “Why do I look like an idiot in all these photos? Clearly I’m competent so why am I-”

 

“Have you seen the video of Superman having to bridal carry Bruce Wayne yet?” Master Jason yelled through a mouthful of chips.

 

“Oh my favorite is when he was carrying a screaming Jason but tripped on a step,” Mistress Stephanie quirked.

 

“You’re both wrong,” Master Duke surprisingly announced, “It is for sure when he got stuck in the curtain at the Gotham Theater Gala. I was nine when that video aired and I still look it up sometimes.”

 

Even Miss Cassandra nodded along with the rest of them. This left the out of place teenager to stare at them all with annoyance, “I got drunk last week and did that.”

 

“Father!” Damian shrieked. 

 

“And you are never allowed to do that!” The teenager awkwardly announced, “Any of you!”

 

“Do we tell him about that time you and Barbie got wasted and the commish found ya?” Master Jason whispered loud enough for the room to hear though it was meant for his older brother. Mistress Barbara gaped at the younger brother figure. 

 

“My kid got wasted and the commissioner found them?!” Master Bruce whined, “With the commissioner's daughter!”

 

Master Jason had wolfish grin, “You don’t want to know what else the commision found your oldest son doing with his daughter!”

 

“Jason!” The whole room screamed while Master Bruce looked like he was near about to pass out from this all intake.

 

“Master Jason, you are to go upstairs this second and check on those cookies. You will remain up there until they are ready!” Butler chided the boy.

 

“But Alfie-”

 

“Upstairs!” The butler yelled. The young man didn’t argue further.

 

Master Bruce’s eyes remained on his eldest, “God. I’m the worst dad ever!”

 

“No Master Bruce. You are not!” The grandfather figure attempted to reassure the young man, but it was clear that it was not working.

 

“The commissioner caught my son deflowering his daughter!”

 

Master Dick held up his hands, “She did it too!”

 

“Dick!” Misstress Barbara shrieked. She looked appalled at whatever was happening, much like she did when she was eighteen and Master Dick was sixteen and they were found tangled together at a banquet for the GCPD. Meanwhile the rest of the family was on the floor with laughter. Miss Stephanie nearly looked like she was about to run out of air.

 

“De-flower?” Miss Cassandra tried out. Master Bruce shared a look with the whole room attempting to understand. He shook his viciously at this.

 

“I think it means the first attempt at intercourse,” Master Damian seemed confused. The ten year old looked like a confused pup staring at both his father and older brother for assurance. Master Duke started laughing harder as Master Dick pulled his youngest brother to his chest as if to guard him from hearing the talk to early, “Richard. Stop I know what sex is! I’m not an imbecile!”

 

“Sex!” Miss Cassandra yelled before making a particular finger motion before looking at her best friend for confirmation. Misstress Barbara stared at the young lady with betrayal.

 

“Someone had to explain it to her! She found our condoms!” Miss Stephanie motioned between herself and master Timothy, “Lord knows Bruce won’t.”

 

“You use condoms! I can’t have screwed up that much then,” Master Bruce sighed before catching Alfred’s watchful eye. He gives and exasperated sigh, “Maybe I wasn’t the best about protection but I adopted four out of my five children so clearly I made some lucky guesses along the way.”

 

“I’m sorry, how many guesses did you have to make?” Miss Selina cut in. Bruce shifted uncomfortably under the glare.

 

“Actually Bruce gave me the talk,” Master Tim cut in, “I was thirteen, seven months into being Robin when I saw Batman and Catwoman on a rooftop.”

 

They all nodded in agreement. Miss Selina rolled her eyes, “You all need to start wearing bells.”

 

Master Bruce fell into the chair looking like he was going to burst. These dear children are going to give their a heart attack at sixteen, “I need a drink. Like a fuck ton of shots.”

 

Alfred does not even bother to correct his language. Instead he stands up enough for everyone in the room to pay attention to him, “Lets show Master Bruce some photo albums in order to show him exactly the type of man he grows to be.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make suggestions if you'd like too... I'm always willing.
> 
> Comments make the world go round :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a long chapter but I needed a good ending point. Anyways. Enjoy little Bruce dealing with this large and crazy family!
> 
> Also: Points to whoever can guess which fic where baseball was mentioned. There’s two. You only have to say one. Two winners in this section!

Alfred enjoyed scrapbooking, but it is a fact that the scrapbooks are, compared to how large the family is, rather thin. But there is enough there to be sufficient evidence that Master Bruce is not as awful as a father who he thinks he will become. The young man and his horde of children along with one rather annoyed fiance follow the butler upstairs to where Master Jason is chomping down on some cookies and milk.

 

“Yes,” Miss Stephanie cheered as she skipped toward the sweets. The whole group who was still rather hungry after a long night of work seemed to destroy Alfred’s freshly cleaned kitchen. But still Alfred realized they were missing one little member of their family as the young ones ravaged the kitchen.

 

Alfred slips out and goes to the very place one young Master Bruce used to go in order to steal the finest whiskey that Alfred would attempt to hide. He goes to the slightly smaller ballroom where a large vent area stood. Near there, Master Bruce was looking for a beverage where there was nothing.

 

“And here I thought that you were worried about being a bad influence on the children,” Alfred spoke. The boy froze at the voice, “The children will notice your absence as soon as they get their fill.”

 

“I just wanted a sip or something,” Master Bruce frowned, “What happened to it? You never caught me before.”

 

Alfred sighed, “Oh. I always knew, Master Bruce. Frankly, I hoped letting your rebellion go for a bit would calm you down… Which I suppose wasn’t my wisest decision. I later cut off the hiding of any alcohol when your second son decided to find it and sell a three hundred year old bottle of bourbon to a pawn shop for thirty american dollars.”

 

“Oh,” Master Bruce said. He kinda grinned, “How old was the brat?”

 

“Eleven,” Alfred shook his head, “and it was not funny,”

 

“Kinda funny,” Master Bruce smirked. It was awfully boyish and reminded Alfred of something that was tied between Master Dick and Master Jason. 

 

“Father!” The loud voice shrieked from afar. Master Bruce cringed at the sound before staring at Alfred with pleading looks.

 

“Maybe we should wait this out. C’mon Alfred, I can’t do this right now. Lets just send them all to the babysitters,” Master Bruce pleaded, “Or send them with that cat lady.”

 

“That cat lady is not their parent, Master Bruce,” Alfred demanded, “She is your fiance.”

 

Around the corner came the black teenager that made fun of Bruce for being stuck in a curtain. Apparently that happened on more than one occasion, Alfred thought sadly. Oh how a mess his boy had been even before he donned the cowl. 

 

“Um,” Master Duke did not seem to know who to tell as his eyes flickered between the two of them. Normally that worried and nervous gaze stayed trained on Bruce but as the man seemed to be out of sorts, the parental role relief even more heavily on Alfred’s shoulder. It hadn’t even been ten minutes since Alfred left the children on their own, “So Dick is stuck, Steph might be stuck, and Damian is holding on the albums in the big library but refuses to jump down into Jason or Tim’s arms.”

 

The large library held the prized family albums on the highest shelf that one usually requires the ladder for. The ladder that should be in that library. So there should be no reason why three of Alfred’s grandchildren are that high or stuck.

 

“What happened to the ladder?” Alfred sighed.

 

“Uh,” Duke gulped, “Tim and Jason argued about the right way to use it so it accidentally ended up out the window broken.” 

 

The three made their way to the library where Master Damian’s light and smaller body was sitting at the very top with three very large photo albums. While Master Richards and Miss Stephanie seemed stuck in ways unimaginable.

 

“Dami,” Master Dick seemed to breath through his annoyance, “The faster you get down the easier it will be for us to unstick ourselves.”

 

“I’m hardly letting Todd put his heathen paws on me,” Master Damian crossed his arms, “And Drake has as much strength as a noodle.”

 

“This noodle is going to kill him,” Master Tim sneered.

 

“Little Brother, down,” Cassandra demanded, “Selina and I come up for them!”

 

“How exactly did this occur?” Alfred sighed. Miss Selina eyed her young fiance before sighing.

 

“Well, these two fought and a window opened and the ladder fell. So Dick felt the need to climb up there which alerted into a fight on which of the three would be best equipped to scale this far too high up library wall and now we have two of them stuck and one refusing to come down. Cass and I could probably help pull them down but there is no room up there with Damian taking over.”

 

“What do you know, Kyle?” Damian yelled down after her.

 

“I’ve stolen plenty of things on high shelves brat,” she snapped, “I’m sure I could yank your brother down.”

 

“Can we please not yank anybody down?” Master Dick yelled, “I have bones and parts that I would like unharmed.”

 

“Should have thought about that before your fatass climbed up there after Demon’s scrawny butt,” Master Jason sneered at his brother only to look down at the quick eye from Alfred.

 

“Uh, shouldn’t you be doing something about this?” Master Duke whispered to Master Bruce. The newly found teen looked wideyed at the situation.

 

“I can’t yank him down,” He whispered harshly, “I’m not even sure which one of you is which yet.”

 

“Oh that’s easy,” Master Tim cut in with an annoyed look before pointing to each of the brothers bothering him, “That tiny little one is the Demon Child, the huggy one with the big butt is ‘Mr. I think I can- oh wait I can’t. And this big idiot is who I call butterfingers.”

 

“Really? You’re going to blame me for this,” Master Jason glared.

 

“Well I didn’t throw it out the window.”

 

“No. You let go in tug o war and caused both me and the ladder to nearly go out the window.”

 

“Dick should’ve let you fall, personally.”

 

Alfred had just about enough when he breathed in. He’d honestly prefer the war over this bunch right about now. “Enough. Master Damian, you will gently drop those hard worked and precious family albums down to Master Timothy then you will safely jump down to Master Jason who will gently catch you and place your feet on the floor and not out the window. Then one by one, Miss Selina and Miss Cassandra will help down your fellow mates up there. Must I repeat anything for anybody?”

 

Not a pin dropped. Everyone below stepped back in order for Damian to carefully drop the photo albums into his older brother’s hands. Without a pause or jerk. Next came the obstacle that Master Damian was clearly forcing himself to allow as he rises and steadied the heels against one of the shelves below him. Master Jason stood below, watching his little brother carefully. Damian matched his brothers eyes and leaped down to where Master Jason quickly caught him and Master Damian’s arms came around him instantly in order to avoid a major jerk down from the impact of the jump.

 

“Awe, you guys worked together so well,” Master Richard called down to the three, “If Bruce wasn’t so freaked out right now and actually knew what was going on then he’d be so proud.”

 

“Tt,” Master Damian jumped down to his feet with red cheeks. Completely avoided the other brothers and stood by his father’s side. A shared look between Miss Selina and Miss Cassandra occurred as they preceded to climb in order to help Miss Stephanie and Master Richard. In Seconds, Master Richard is freed and able to climb down while they work on the blonde girl next.

 

“Is this like normal?” Master Bruce gulped.

 

“No,” Master Tim shook his head, “Usually one of us is tied up and a machine guns are firing at us while we're stuck.”

 

“That’s a joke, right?” Master Bruce asked, looking at Alfred for some type of reassurance. Sadly, Alfred is unable to give it.

 

“Lets look through the albums, yes?” Alfred decided to ignore the boy’s wide blue eyes.

  
  


Surrounding the albums, Alfred decided to ignore the first large portion of the albums that conclusion to Master Bruce’s teen years to avoid the large portion of his unexplained absence from Gotham. Instead he decides to start on the young twenty something Bruce that just recently adopted Dick Grayson. The first five months of Dick’s fostering, there were no clicks of a camera and family images. But once the boy warmed up to Bruce, they fit one another perfectly.

 

Alfred smiled through the flipping images of Master Dick’s earlier years. The happy memory of small pitter patters of feet. It shocked Bruce greatly to see a young tiny boy hanging off Bruce at a Baseball game where the child already lost interest early in the game and decided the large mass of a guardian was better used as jungle jim.

 

“Why are you always sitting on my head?” Bruce asked.

 

Master Dick grinned that wonderful boyish smile that matched the boy on the page, “That never bothered you when I was younger. It was when I decided to jump off and try to land on something.”

 

The tenth birthday picture of Wally West, a slightly older Roy Harper, Clark Kent, Diana Prince and Bruce Wayne surrounding the little boy wearing cake across his face shine into the sixteen year old Bruce’s eyes. Everyone looked at the photo except for the two where Dick sat on Bruce’s lap putting cake on the man’s nose.

 

“Back when the house was nice and quiet,” Master Dick grinned.

 

“Please,” Mistress Barbara rolled her eyes, “As if you were ever quiet. Oh hey! Look it’s me!”

 

True to her word was a teenage Barbara Gordon, about age sixteen, dancing with a fourteen year old Dick Grayson at a gala. Master Bruce’s eyes flicker between the wheelchair and the dancing image with no words. Still, his attention diverts.

 

“Puppy love,” Master Bruce looked at the two.

 

“Determination,” Master Dick corrected.

 

“He stalked her,” Master Jason shrugged only to be shoved away.

 

Young heros began to fill the pages as Dick Grayson’s friend in civilian form. Along with a Kori Ander and Barbara Gordon alternating between pages until things began to grow quiet again. Until the image of a scrappy and sneering eleven year old Jason Todd filled the page.

 

“Here’s the important part,” Master Jason pushed aside to be next to the teenager. He seemed to drawf his father on the couch, that being the case, the young Bruce Wayne looked shock between the malnourished boy and the monster of a man next to him.

 

“Where were you?” Bruce asked as he noticed the acrobats absence.

 

“It took awhile for Jay and I to warm up to eachother,” Master Dick shrugged, “Then you and I fought for awhile. I went away for a bit, but I came back.”

 

“See,” Master Jason refocused the attention back onto himself as they came across a Knights photo where a little Jason Todd pointed into the crowd for something or another while bouncing on the balls of his feet, “I was a much better child that never climbed onto you or jumped off meanwhile Dick still clung onto everything.”

 

The next image was a teenager clutching onto the younger brother in the gala- or right before the gala. The once gelled curls were tousled and messed up again. Miss Barbara turned the page towards her, “I remember this night. Dick came back and told me all about Starfire and Jason got drunk because he was stealing the champagne flutes.”

 

Master Bruce let out a snort to which Alfred gave him a sharp look, “ I wasn’t laughing at that.”

 

Still they sorted through the images until they went into a dark period that Alfred knew would eventually be brought up. Happy images of a younger Tim, Barbara, Dick, and rarely Bruce sparked the pages. But no Jason Todd.

 

“Where is Jason? And why am I not-”

 

“Master Jason was away for awhile,” Alfred spoke, “We unfortunately lost him. He managed to find his way back to us.”

 

“What do you mean away?” Master Bruce furrowed his brow even further. The boy didn’t quite let this go the same way he did the wheelchair. Alfred knew there were things that they wouldn’t be able to hide from the father of the family even at his current mindset. The man had always been nosey and if they don’t answer then the youthful detective will find out for himself.

 

“I got cut off,” Master Jason shrugged, “Big bam and boom. Crowbar was involved. Doesn’t matter- I got better.”

 

“It sounds like it matters,” Master Bruce pushed, “My kid died. That’s kind of a big deal here. How did I even let this happen? And-”

 

“Jesus,” Master Jason groaned, “Shut the fuck up and look at pictures of little Timmy. Alright?”

 

Alfred wanted to chide the boy for his language but he knows that Master Jason’s death and his father always pushed the boy. Alfred chose to let it slide as Master Bruce’s lip developed into a thin line but kept scrolling through the book. His eyes stopping on the first civilian image of Selina Kyle at Christmas Charity gala as she helped give gifts to children with Master Bruce. She looked rather ravishing and Master Bruce certainly took notice.

 

“Oh I remember this,” Selina grinned, “I snuck in to snag some pretty broaches and somebody decided to follow me around the whole night.”

 

“Well…” Master Bruce gulped, “Stealing is wrong.”

 

“Hmm,” Miss Selina laid out, “To each their own, handsome.”

 

Master Bruce looked rather flustered at the woman’s compliment and sultry tone. Though she didn’t seem to truly mean it, instead a more teasing tone that she often held with Master Dick and the other Robins in their youth. Master’s Bruce’s eyes stopped on a more recent image of Master Tim and Master Richard both holding their adoption certifcates with Master Bruce’s arms wrapped around them.

 

“We waited?” He looked at them confused, “Why’d I do that?”

 

“The ususal,” Master Jason shrugged. As if that answered anything. Master Bruce did not even have time to question further at the appearance of Stephanie Brown and his daughter. One of the few images that Alfred held was of Stephanie Brown seven month bump back when she was fifteen years old, nearly two years ago. Master Tim and she were eating popcorn on a couch.

 

“I thought you said you used condoms!” Master Bruce gaped at the couple. Master Tim seemed to be blubbering for an excuse.

 

“Oh we do!” Miss Stephanie chirped, “She wasn’t his. You guys just helped me find a good family. No worries B-man! No grandchildren for you yet unless Dick and Babs decides to-”

 

“No,” the first Batgirl cut her off.

 

“Later,” Master Dick said at the same time before staring at his on and off girlfriend, “Wait, no? I thought-”

 

“You always just think,” Miss Barbara dragged on, “Did you ever ask?”

 

“Is this about the other night?” He stared, “I thought that we were over that.”

 

“Hey! Mom and Dad,” Master Jason shouted, “You’re scaring the kid.”

 

Master Bruce glared at the second son, “I’m older than you.”

 

Master Jason smiled with far too much teeth, “Not today squirt.”

 

Miss Cassandra smacked both of them up the head before pointing to herself and then to the page, “Me.”

 

That earned the whole room’s attention as the young girl blossoms across the page. Master Bruce’s eyes stayed glued to the picture of a father daughter dance that occurred in a gala where she looked as graceful as ever. Then a picture of the father in the middle of reading to his daughter a grimms fairy tale stories as she stared adoringly at her father in the image. Even Master Jason’s return appeared in the album with his presence occuring more and more throughout.

 

“Dad,” she smiled proudly at her teenage father.

 

Finally the images of the youngest master and the oldest began to sprout across the page. Oh what a time when the young master first arrived where most of the family was occupied and Master Bruce was missing. Thankfully, it was a short lived moment and not an over amount of pictures occured.

 

“Awe Dami,” Master Dick pulled the kicking boy into his lap, “It was your first gala! You were so cute that day.”

 

“I seem to remember putting a fork through your hand,” Master Damian kicked to be released. Master Richard hardly seemed put off by the kicking boy, though if Master Damian truly wanted to be freed then he’d have no problem freeing himself. Master Bruce seemed to reach his own realization.

 

“Hey, if you’re like… mine… then shouldn’t you have showed up around the same time Dick started living with us,” Master Bruce asked, “Where’s your mom?”

 

“A desert I assume,” Master Damian answered, “You didn’t know I existed until I won in battle against mother.”

 

“Like a custody battle?”

 

“No,” Damian shook his head, “Tt. More of a duel.”

 

“Like swords?” Master Bruce questioned.

 

“Yes,” Master Damian nodded, “I believe it wasn’t the best first impression that I made. We did not get along at first. It was a difficult transition.”

 

“He pushed me off a dinosaur,” Master Tim deadpanned.

 

“I shot him,” Master Jason shrugged.

 

“You went missing for a bit,” Miss Stephanie retorted.

 

“But we all came back together and became a big happy family!”Master Dick said while wrapping his arm around Master Bruce and squeezing the boney shoulder while squishing the child against him aswell, “See.”

 

The next page was one of Master Bruce holding his sleeping child on a holiday, it looked like Thanksgiving. Though the child in question glared at the photo as if it personally scorned him. Master Bruce wasn’t one to look for the soft side of things or admire much beauty considering her preferred the fast life and analyzing the details for clue, his expression softened considerably at the sight.

 

“Awe what a cute wittle baby,” Master Timothy found himself engaging in the immature actions of the rest of the family as he pinched his youngest brother cheeks with Master Duke safely placed between them. Although the newest member jumped out of his way with those vigilante reflexes as Master Damian used his true ability to break free of his eldest brothers grip to launch at the other.

 

“Dick!” Master Timothy yelled.

 

“You deserved that baby bird,” Master Dick made no movement to stop the ruckus as he flipped through the album himself. Master Bruce on the other hand seemed to gain that paternal instinct as he launched up to separate the debacle.

 

“Damian, do not maim your brother! Tim, Stop it! He’s smaller than you!” Master Bruce made movements to get between them only to earn a push out the way, “Ouch! You’re both grounded! I bet I have gray hair because of this!”

 

“Darling, you’re not exactly the authoritative six foot two beast that can easily stop two vigilante children,” Miss Selina smirked at them.

 

“As if that actually ever worked,” Miss Barbara sighed. Truly, there was no winning or losing in the battle between the two as they both went after each other just as aggressively. But Alfred didn’t see the reason to stop them quite yet, he wrapped the fine china after the fifth fight.

 

“Can somebody help before my kids kill eachother?” Bruce yelled, “Apparently I have one more kid to get through in the album and I’d rather not be in the emergency room for it.”

 

Miss Cassandra grabbed both of her other two brothers quite forcefully at the sound of her distressed father. She took pity on the young man when pushing him back and stepping between the two while Master Jason grabbed a violently swinging Timothy and Master Dick managed to hold tight to the smallest of the four with as little bloodshed as possible.

 

“Stop fighting. Dad see Duke now!” She informed them with a dangerous look that no brother nor father would dare go against. Master Bruce even seemed a bit astounded by the fact that even though both boys glared at eachother, they returned to their prior seats.

 

“Thank you Cassandra,” Master Bruce uttered. She grinned before placing a chaste kiss to his cheek.

 

The family finally managed to see through the more recent images and the smaller section where Master Duke became a more prominent member. The young teenager seemed to flourish under the attention he received, far more shy than his siblings.

 

“I know I’m pretty ordinary compared to the rest of them,” Master Duke muttered, “No offense. You all are pretty crazy.”

 

“It’s a Bat thing,” Miss Stephanie grinned with a mouthful of cookies that she kept in her pocket.

 

The final and most recent image being the family at a picnic which Alfrec can remember packing. It wasn’t of best quality as it was taken by a security guard in order to include Alfred but the young master seemed to enjoy it quite much.

 

“So things aren’t all that bad,” Master Bruce smiled in what was meant to be humorous.

 

“No sir,” Alfred shook his head, “Not bad at all.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments feed me!

**Author's Note:**

> This maybe be a two shot. But I’m not sure yet. Also my first time writing in Alfred’s point of view!
> 
> Comments make the world go round

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Who are you, who is she, what's going on and can I go back to jail now?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432401) by [GraceEliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceEliz/pseuds/GraceEliz)




End file.
